


Week 01 - Park

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has to attend his six year old cousin's birthday party against his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 01 - Park

Burt Hummel stood in the doorway of his son, Kurt’s, bedroom looking at him in confusion as Kurt studied his reflection. “Aren’t you a little overdressed for a day at the park?” he asked.

“The park? What are you talking about? Mercedes and I are going to the movies,” Kurt told his dad, while he continued to get ready.

Burt sighed loudly. “Did you forget we’re supposed to go to your little cousin, Alison’s, birthday party today? Your aunt is expecting us there in 30 minutes. So hurry up and change. I don’t need her biting my head off for being late,” he told Kurt, sternly.

“You never mentioned this party to me before. I’ve had these plans with Mercedes for weeks! I can’t just bail on them!” Kurt complained.

“Kurt, I told you about this last week. There is no reason that you have to go out with your friends _today_. Whatever plans you had can always be rescheduled; Alison’s party can’t. And family is more important than some movie. We’re leaving in 10 minutes. Be ready,” Burt said leaving no room for argument. He quickly fled down the hall before Kurt could reply.

Kurt snatched his phone off his desk and shot Mercedes a text explaining why he couldn’t hang out today. She responded a minute later wishing him luck. He quickly searched out his closet for something more appropriate to wear while grumbling quietly to himself. _“My plans can be rescheduled? No reason I have to go out today? Really? You_ obviously _forgot what today is. Today is_ my _birthday, not Alison’s! Hers was last Wednesday. But sure! Prioritize your six year old niece over your own son. Thanks, dad! Glad to know I mean that much to you.”_

Once he had changed, Kurt stomped downstairs to the kitchen where his dad and step-mother were waiting for him. He put on his best fake-smile and announced he was ready to go. Kurt’s step-mother, Carole, asked him to sign a birthday card she had picked up for Alison, while telling him all about the different presents they had picked out for her.

Kurt looked around the kitchen as they were gathering the wrapped gifts and noticed his step-brother’s absence. “Is Finn not coming?” he asked his parents.

“Oh, no, dear. He’s got that football camp thing he signed up for. He left a few hours ago,” Carole answered, absent-mindedly, making sure she had everything she needed.

Kurt tried to keep his anger in check, knowing it would do him no good to get upset. “Of course. Football is definitely more important than a _birthday_ party,” he quipped. He hoped that by stressing the word ‘birthday’ someone would pick-up on his true meaning.

“Hey. Watch the attitude,” Burt warned him. “Finn’s been signed up for this thing for _months_. He paid for it himself with the money he earned working at the shop. He didn’t have any control over the schedule. So don’t take it out on us, just because you wanted to go to the movies today. Come on; let’s get this stuff in the car.”

\---

They arrived at the park to see a large bouncy-house being set up next to the playground area. Alison ran over to greet them as they approached.

“Did you bring me presents?” she asked, hopefully, eyeing the wrapped packages and gift bags in Kurt’s hands.

Kurt smiled at her. “Of course we did! It wouldn’t be a birthday party without presents, would it?” he said, sweetly.

“Yay!” she cheered, before running away to join her friends on the jungle gym.

Burt’s sister, Deborah, showed him where to put the gifts, and then walked off to greet more guests. Kurt looked around the park and noticed that all the adults were seated on blankets and lawn chairs underneath the shade of a few big trees, while a large group of 5 and 6 year olds were playing on the playground and the now fully installed bouncy-house.

Kurt stopped his father from walking over to where the rest of the adults were sitting. “I’m seriously the only teenager at this party. What am I supposed to do while we’re here?” he asked, incredulously.

Before Burt could answer, Deborah walked back over to them having only heard his question and responded, “Why don’t you go play with the other children and give us adults a chance to chat, yeah?”

Kurt clenched his jaw and nodded at his aunt with a tight-lipped smile. He grabbed his copy of Vogue and his iPod from Carole’s tote bag and stormed off to an empty park bench on the other side of the playground.

While Kurt was sitting there, trying to untangle the cord of his headphones, a boy about his age wearing plaid knee-length shorts, a white polo, and a yellow bowtie approached him. “Hi. Is this seat taken?” the boy asked, indicating the space on the bench next to Kurt.

“Um, no,” Kurt frowned.

The boy sat next to him and held out his hand in greeting. “I’m Blaine,” he said, cheerfully.

Kurt shook the offered hand, eyeing Blaine in confusion. “Kurt.”

Blaine noticed Kurt’s magazine and his eyes lit up. “Is that the new Vogue? Have you read the article about the new Zac Posen collection yet?”

“You read Vogue?” Kurt asked, skeptically.

“Of course I do! Doesn’t every self-respecting gay guy?” Blaine responded, playfully. “Besides, I love keeping up with all the latest fashion trends – even if I don’t always adhere to them. I’m kind of attached to my style.” Kurt just stared at him in shock, unsure how to respond. “Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. “It’s just, I noticed you seemed upset when you came over here, and I thought I might try to cheer you up; but if you’d rather be alone I can always go back to the food table to help my mom.”

Kurt shook off the haze of lingering shock, realizing that Blaine had continued talking to him. “The food table?” Kurt questioned, perplexed.

“Yeah, my mom was hired to cater this party. I came with her to help set up and transport the food,” he replied.

“Wait a second. You’re telling me that my aunt hired a _caterer_ for a six year old's birthday party in the _park_? That’s ridiculous!” Kurt said, sounding scandalized.

“I’ve learned not to question people’s motives,” Blaine shrugged. “But seriously; are you okay?” he asked, sincerely.

Kurt sighed loudly, shrugging. “I guess. Sort of. Not really.” He debated on whether or not to elaborate. Kurt saw Blaine looking at him with genuine concern, and decided it couldn’t hurt. He huffed in annoyance. “I was supposed to go to the movies with my friend, Mercedes. We had the whole day planned out, actually. Then, as I’m getting ready to leave, my dad tells me that I have to cancel all my plans to come here and celebrate my cousin’s birthday. He _says_ that he told me about this party last week, but that’s a lie. Because I’m pretty sure I’d remember being told to cancel all _my_ birthday plans so I can go to a children’s party. And of course my brother gets out of coming here because he’s at some football day camp. So I’m the only teenager at this stupid party; and when I try mentioning this to my dad, my aunt cuts me off and tells me to go play with the other kids, like I’m some preschooler! And not _one person_ has even bothered to wish me a happy birthday! Not my dad, or my step-mom; not even my friend when I told her I had to cancel. In fact, I’m pretty sure my whole family has forgotten that today is actually _my_ birthday,” Kurt ranted.

“You and your cousin have the same birthday?” Blaine asked, earnestly.

“No.” He shook his head. “Her birthday was last Wednesday; today is just the first day off her parents had to throw her a party,” Kurt explained.

“Oh. Well, I know that we don’t really know each other and it doesn’t make up for anything that’s happened so far, but… happy birthday, Kurt. I’m really sorry your day isn’t going the way you want it to,” he said, kindly.

“Thanks. At least there’s cake, right?” Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes! There is a very large – and delicious, I might add – coconut cream cake chilling in my mom’s food truck,” Blaine smiled.

Kurt’s face fell. “Coconut cream? Figures!” he groaned. “Ok, so there’s no cake either. Yup, this is a _great_ birthday. It just keeps getting better and better,” he said, sarcastically.

“Oh no! Are you allergic?” Blaine asked, distressed.

Kurt shook his head. “No. I just really hate coconut cream. Which my aunt is _fully_ aware of, by the way,” he replied, annoyed.

Blaine considered him for a moment. “Do you like chocolate?” Blaine asked, hopefully.

“Of course! Who doesn’t like _chocolate_?” he replied, dumbfounded.

Blaine gave him a mischievous smile. “Follow me!” he said, excitedly. He stood up from the bench and grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him toward the edge of the park, where his mom’s food truck was. Once they reached the truck he let go of Kurt, asking him to stay put, while he climbed into the back of the truck.

Blaine returned a moment later with a chocolate-frosted chocolate cupcake that had a single, lit birthday candle on it. He sang ‘Happy Birthday’ and held it up for Kurt to blow out the candle and make a wish.

Kurt bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely. He tried to inconspicuously wipe away some tears that threatened to escape, before blowing out the flame. “Thank you! That’s really sweet of you. Where did you even get this?” Kurt asked, as Blaine removed the candle and handed him the chocolate treat.

“My mom always makes emergency back-ups, in case of unreported food allergies. And I’m pretty sure this counts as an emergency. No one should be denied cake on their birthday,” Blaine said, seriously.

Kurt took a bite of the cupcake and moaned loudly. “Oh. My. God. This is _so_ good!”

Blaine licked his lips and swallowed thickly, watching as Kurt enjoyed the cupcake he was given. “You, um, you got a little bit of frosting…” Blaine stammered, motioning to Kurt’s nose.

Kurt blushed, wiped the frosting away, and licked his fingers clean.

Pam, Blaine’s mother, came up behind him and caught his attention. “Blaine, sweetie, stop flirting with the cute party guest and come help me with the cake and ice cream. The birthday girl is about to start opening presents,” she teased loudly, before disappearing into the truck.

Blaine covered his face which was scrunched up in embarrassment, took a deep breath, and glanced at Kurt. “I should, uh, go help her.” He slowly started backing away, keeping his eyes on Kurt, who was blushing and smiling widely while ducking his head avoiding eye contact. Blaine heedlessly bumped into the truck, before turning around and quickly climbing inside it.

Kurt stifled a laugh and went over to where everyone was gathering to watch Alison open her gifts.

\---

After presents were opened and cake was being served, Blaine and Kurt each grabbed an ice cream bar and went back to the bench the met at. They talked about summer plans, fashion, hobbies – anything they could think of. While they were talking, they took advantage of some of the emptier parts of the playground, to play on the swings and the seesaw; they even managed to sneak a turn jumping around in the bouncy-house.

When the party started to come to an end, Blaine began helping his mom pack up her stuff. Kurt walked with him over to the food truck. Blaine paused just before entering the truck. “Kurt, do you think we could maybe go see a movie or something sometime?” he asked, nervously.

“You mean, like a date?” Kurt replied, hopefully.

“Yeah. I really enjoyed talking to you and hanging out with you today. I’d like to continue getting to know you,” Blaine told him.

“I’d really like that too,” Kurt answered.

Blaine beamed a smile at him and the two boys swapped phone numbers. “Great! I’ll call you later,” Blaine said. He leaned in and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, before climbing into the back of the truck.

Kurt wandered back over to where his parents were gathering their things and preparing to leave. Burt saw the smile on Kurt’s face as he approached. “See, I told you you’d have fun at this party,” Burt told him.

“Kurt!” Blaine called as he ran up behind him. “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt. My mom wanted me to give you these,” he said, handing Kurt a small container with 4 chocolate cupcakes in it. “See ya later. Happy Birthday, Kurt.” Blaine smiled at him, then ran back to the truck.

Kurt had ducked his head to hide his blush, so he didn’t see the panic-stricken looks on his parents’ faces.

“Kurt, buddy, why didn’t you say something earlier?” Burt asked.

“Why bother? You made it clear that Alison’s party was more important than whatever I had planned. I didn’t think reminding you would make a difference,” he answered, solemnly.

Burt let out a sigh of defeat. “I’m sorry. We’ll make it up to you. Promise,” he replied, seriously.

“Thanks, dad,” Kurt told him. They grabbed their belongings, said their goodbyes, and headed home.

 


End file.
